FINDS LOVE
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: South Park no es un pueblo normal, Kyle lo sabe mejor que nadie. Quince años teniendo que soportar cada cosa anormal en su pueblo, deberían haberlo preparado para todo. Pero entonces, cuando crees que nada puede ser peor, el mundo... o mejor dicho South Park se encarga de hacerte saber lo equivocado que estás, te dice que por mucho que te prepares jamás estarás listo. KYMAN OOC.
1. Kyle Finds Love

-Una pequeña advertencia antes de comenzar, posiblemente Cartman este muy OOC, pido disculpas por eso.

Si esto no te molesta, por favor continua tu lectura.

* * *

 **I**

 **Kyle Finds Love.**

South Park no es un pueblo normal, Kyle lo sabe mejor que nadie. Quince años teniendo que soportar cada cosa anormal en su pueblo, deberían haberlo preparado para todo.

¡Vamos que uno de sus mejores amigos ha muerto más veces de lo que puede recordar! ¡Hay un mojón con vida! ¡Una toalla drogadicta que chupa pollas para comprar más droga! ¡Conocieron un taco que cagaba helado! ¡Evitaron que la tierra fuera destruida con una foto de dos alíen chupándose sus... algo!

Y eso es solo una pequeña parte de lo que Kyle tiene que ver y a veces vivir.

Pero entonces, cuando crees que nada puede ser peor, el mundo... o mejor dicho South Park se encarga de hacerte saber lo equivocado que estás, te dice que por mucho que te prepares jamás estarás listo.

—¿Kyle?

—Solo... — Su mirada se encontró con la preocupada expresión del castaño, la extraña combinación de colores en sus ojos se veía hermosa, Kyle se preguntó porque no lo había notado antes, el azul y el café se veían bien en él.

Él sonrió y Kyle inevitablemente le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Son muchas cosas que procesar, Cartman. — La sonrisa de Cartman era bonita, suave y tan natural... Kyle nunca antes lo había visto sonreír de esa manera.

— ¿Sabes? Hace años que no me llamas Cartman. No desde que... — Pero el castaño cerró su boca, lucía levemente preocupado.

— ¿Desde cuándo? — Cartman señaló su propia mano, y Kyle pudo notar el brillo dorado de un anillo de boda. — Oh... Es cierto...

 _Cuando Kyle despertó, pensó que seguía en casa de Stan, que se había quedado dormido, porque lo último que recordaba es a Cartman y Kenny peleando por el mando del juego durante los últimos quince minutos. Lo siguiente que supo es que no estaba en casa de Stan._

 _El lugar que lo vio despertar era una habitación grande, la superficie bajo él era suave y confortable, una buena cama, las sábanas y almohadas tenían un olor agradable, se sentía increíblemente cálido y Kyle se movió lentamente a la izquierda, el lugar estaba vacío pero la calidez venía de ahí. Alguien había dormido ahí y no hace mucho tiempo se fue. Kyle sabía que debía ser más cauteloso, pero la comodidad que conseguía lo hacía querer olvidar su parte racional._

 _—Kyle. — Allí, esa era la voz de Cartman, la reconoce, aunque el gordo trate de forzarla para que suene más grave. — Vamos, Kyle... Despierta._

 _—Déjame dormir culón._

 _Kyle supo que algo estaba mal cuando escucho la suave risa de Cartman y no uno de sus habituales insultos._

 _Abrió sus ojos nuevamente, el sueño y el cansancio parecían haber desaparecido de su sistema, arrojó las sábanas a un lado y se sentó en la cama, ¿Cómo pudo pensar que estaría a salvo con Cartman ahí? ¡El culón es la última persona en quien confiaría y la primera persona en tratar de hacerle algo malo!_

 _Kyle busco la pequeña y gorda figura del castaño. Busco en todas partes, pero no encontró a ningún niño con las características antes mencionadas._

 _No un niño, pero si un adulto._

 _—¡Carajo, Cartman! — Y Kyle tuvo miedo, ¿Qué es lo que ese jodido nazi había hecho? ¿Dónde estaba Stan, Kenny?_

 _—Bueno, esto si es jodidamente raro. — Dijo el adulto desconocido y después sonrió. Kyle tuvo esa sensación de haber escuchado antes su voz, pero no lograba asociarlo con ningún rostro que conocía. — Yo solo venía a decirte que el almuerzo está listo. Pero creo que eso es lo que menos importa ahora._

 _Kyle debía tranquilizarse, pensar racionalmente y después formar un plan de escape. La habitación lucia normal, había muebles, y muchas fotos colgadas en las paredes; todas ellas de una pareja, el adulto extraño salía en todas ellas junto a otro hombre pelirrojo. También había fotos de una niña pequeña: tenía el cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color café, tenía pecas y una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancos._

 _Kyle podía decir que era una niña muy feliz._

 _Finalmente, una última foto colocada estratégicamente al centro de todas las fotos anteriores. Cuatro hombres sonrientes, todos ellos vestidos formalmente, un pelirrojo, un castaño, un pelinegro y un rubio. En letras doradas había una fecha y una felicitación con dos nombres:_

 _12 de Enero del 2029._

 _"Felicitaciones para los recién casados: Kyle & Eric"_

 _Kyle observó fijamente la foto._

 _Era estúpidamente obvio que el pelirrojo se parecía demasiado a él. El estúpido afro carmín, los ojos verdes y las pecas, la pequeña cicatriz que consiguió hace un año justo sobre su ceja derecha. El pelinegro era Stan eso es seguro, Kenny debe ser el rubio... entonces..._

 _Entonces..._

 _—¿Cartman? — El castaño sonrió y asintió._

 _Kyle tenía dos teorías: la primera se basaba en que finalmente había enloquecido, South Park había ganado y la locura lo había consumido. La segunda, iba con la esperanza. Un sueño._

 _Un sueño o la locura. Kyle prefería la primera opción, pero en estas circunstancias era seguramente la segunda._

 _Él no podía haberse casado con Cartman de todas las malditas personas, dejando de lado el hecho de que era un hombre._

 _¿2029? ¡Cuando se durmió todavía era 2018!_

 _¡No!_

 _¡JODIDAMENTE NO!_

 _Kyle se golpeó y su nariz sangró. Algunas gotas cayeron sobre las sábanas, pero al pelirrojo este hecho lo tenía sin cuidado, porque el dolor era real, y eso significaba que no era un sueño._

 _—¡No hagas eso, Kyle! — Cartman o quien decía ser Cartman se acercó al mueble cerca de la cama, del primer cajón sacó algunos pañuelos y gentilmente limpio su nariz. Kyle habría alejado su toque, si no hubiese estado más pendiente de su apariencia._

 _Su cabello castaño lucía un poco desordenado y desprecia un olor a fresas, Kyle se encontró teniendo el impulso de acariciarlo y verificar por sí mismo si era tan suave como se veía._

 _En las fotos pudo ver que Cartman era más bajo que él, Kyle casi quiso sonreír porque Cartman siempre se había burlado sobre la estatura de Kyle, presumiendo que él era más alto que el "sucio judío"._

 _—Esto no puede ser real. — Susurró._

 _—Por favor Kyle, es South Park. — Cartman contrario a él, lucía bastante tranquilo. — Te aseguro que esto es nada comparado con lo que te tocará vivir hasta que salgas del jodido pueblo. — Él tenía un punto._

 **K &E**

—¿Kahl? —Cartman agito su mano frente a su rostro, parpadeo varias veces antes de fijar su vista en el castaño.

Su café estaba tibio ya, ninguno de los dos había tocado las galletas en el centro de la mesa.

—¿Cómo pasó? — Pregunto, quería saber cómo es que termino enamorado del niño que odiaba y que lo odiaba ¿Cómo fue posible que dos personas tan distintas terminarán uniendo sus vidas para siempre?

Cartman lo observó fijamente por varios segundos, después ladeó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

—Tú me ayudaste mucho, pero en realidad no sé qué te impulso a hacerlo. —Cartman tomó una galleta y la mordió. — Un día, me dijiste que debía tomar terapia. Eso me aterro porque pensé que sabias, que de algún modo habías averiguado todo...

—¿Saber qué?

—Sobre mis complejos, mis inseguridades, las máscaras que utilizaba para pretender que todo estaba bien. La terapia ayudó bastante, aunque al principio me negué. Fuiste un dolor en el culo por casi tres meses hasta que accedí. — Kyle noto que Cartman había cambiado rápidamente el tema de conversación, le hubiese preguntado más, pero noto la desesperación en su mirada, casi suplicándole que no lo hiciera. — Incluso me ayudaste con mi dieta.

Kyle sonrió, veía a Cartman comer otra galleta mientras decía la palabra: dieta.

—No me mires así, son galletas saludables. Además, la mitad de estas son tuyas, sin azúcar y sin nada que altere la glucosa en tu sangre. Una receta que tu madre me enseñó.

No podía decir que Cartman estaba delgado, sin embargo, ya no había sobre peso.

Era una vista realmente agradable. Cartman nunca fue un niño de mal aspecto, pero el sobre peso no te dejaba ver más allá. Aunque las mejillas regordetas y el leve carmín que a veces se pintaba en ellas cuando Cartman se esforzaba era adorable.

Kyle esperaba que ese detalle no hubiera desaparecido, se sentiría muy decepcionado.

—Me diste apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba, muchas gracias Kyle.

 _¡Oh!_

Las mejillas de Cartman se sonrojaron enmarcando bellamente una sonrisa.

Su corazón se aceleró.

Era mucho más hermoso ahora.

Kyle subió su mano hasta su pecho, posicionó su mano sobre el lado de su corazón y oprimió con fuerza, se sintió tan cálido, se encontró deseando poder ver la sonrisa de Cartman todos los días, desayunar con él, hablar con él de cualquier tema intrascendente como el clima o la nueva serie que verán esa noche, desea los besos, las caricias... el amor.

Una familia.

— ¿Quién es la niña?

—Tres años antes de casarnos oficialmente, la adoptamos cuando tenía cinco meses de edad. Se llama Irene. — Luego Cartman sonrió. — Pero no te preocupes, ella no es adicta a los abortos.

Kyle sonrió también.

Podría acostumbrarse a eso.

Podría enamorarse de Cartman.

— ¿Dónde está ella?

—Son vacaciones de verano, así que está en la playa con sus abuelos, tus padres.

— ¿Soy feliz? — Todas las fotos que había visto hasta el momento le decían que sí, que era realmente feliz. Su gran sonrisa, el amor que había en sus ojos, la forma tan natural que posaba junto a Cartman, lo tocaba, lo abrazaba y lo besaba sin dudas.

—Yo espero que sí, porque yo realmente soy muy feliz. — Cartman tomó su mano, las galletas quedaron olvidadas, y su café ya estaba completamente frío. —Fue gracias a ti que me convertí en alguien capaz dar cariño. Antes no sabía cómo hacerlo, supongo que antes estuve tan solo que no lo noté hasta que tú me lo recordaste.

Sí.

JODIDAMENTE SÍ.

Kyle quería esto con Cartman.

—Anda, prueba una galleta, y dime si te gustan. — Cartman dejó ir sus manos y Kyle se sintió abrumado y vacío sin su gentil toque.

—Gracias. — Kyle tomó la galleta que Cartman eligió para él, abrió su boca y antes de poder morderla, el sonido de una puerta al abrirse y una risa infantil fue lo único que escuchó, después todo fue oscuridad.

.

—¡PAPI, PAPI, PAPI!

—¡Irene no corras o te vas a caer! — Sheila se escuchaba preocupada. Eric le diría algún día que esa preocupación innecesaria le sacaría canas.

El día que tuviera ganas de morir.

—¡Papi! — Irene corrió hacía él, Eric abrió sus brazos y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

—¿Como te fue en la playa? ¿Te divertiste? — Kyle revolvió el cabello de su pequeña.

—¡Me divertí mucho papá! — Irene observó a Kyle por varios segundos, antes de darse cuenta. — ¿No fuiste a trabajar?

—No.

Eric y Kyle se sonrieron en complicidad.

—Hoy visite a un viejo amigo, y papi tuvo una visita inesperada.

—¿Visita inesperada? — Gerald y Sheila entraron a la cocina, ambos lucían agotados, pero felices.

Eric era consciente de que Irene era una niña con mucha energía, pero sus suegros parecían adorar que fuera así.

—Un viejo conocido de South Park. — Respondió Eric, sin darle demasiada importancia a eso.

Sheila se alzó de hombros, si Eric no quería decir más, estaba bien para ella. Un viejo conocido quizás era Kenny ó Butters.

—¿Puedo tener a mi nieta favorita de vuelta?

Irene se fue con sus abuelos. Las carcajadas de la niña se perdieron por los pasillos que los llevaban al jardín.

—Y, esta visita inesperada ¿Se portó bien?

—Se rompió la nariz y mancho tus sabanas favoritas, también pensó que estaba loco... pero por algún motivo extraño, le hable tan bien de mí, desesperadamente intente que me amara.

—Lo conseguiste, Eric.

—Sí, lo conseguí. — Kyle se inclinó suavemente, tomó los labios de Eric en un corto y dulce beso. — Y todo tiene sentido para mí, incluso la nariz rota en casa de Stan hace años.

—Oye, yo tuve que esperar casi siete años para volver a probar tus galletas.

—¿Acaso la espera no valió la pena?

—Lo valió, cada maldito segundo.

Kyle tomó las manos de Eric, hubo solo una vez que Eric buscó sus manos, después... siempre fue Kyle quien lo hacía.

—Te amo Eric.

—También te amo.

* * *

.

.

Que tal, les gusto?

Probablemente tenga una segunda parte. Adivinaron si pensaron que se trataba de lo versión de Kyle adulto yendo al pasado.

Pero no adivinaron si creen que se encontra con Cartman.

¿Adivinan al viejo amigo que visitó Kyle?


	2. Kyle Finds a Friend

Altere un poco el Canon, en este fic, Wendy no besa a Eric cuando son niños, lo besa cuando tienen 17 años y para ese entonces Kyle ya estaba más que enamorado de Eric y nuestro culón ya sentia algo por el judio -pero no lo quería admitir-.

* * *

 **II**

 **Kyle Finds a Friend.**

Lo primero que Kyle vio al abrir sus ojos fue la palabra "Game Over" en toda la pantalla de televisión, confundido y aun con la bruma del sueño oscureciendo sus pensamientos racionales, Kyle busco en la sala a Eric. O en la cocina, porque lo último que recuerda es la voz de Eric diciendo que el almuerzo estaría listo en cinco minutos más, pero entonces Kyle había estado en su habitación, cubierto por sus sábanas favoritas.

¿En qué momento había bajado al primer piso? ¿En qué momento comenzó a jugar videojuegos? ¿En qué momento se quedó dormido? ¿Y por qué en el piso y no en el sofá? Mira que se había gastado sus buenos dólares en su sofá, por algo era su favorito, incluido el hecho de que era jodidamente cómodo.

Kyle tallo sus ojos, dos segundos después supo que definitivamente no estaba en casa.

— ¿Eric? — Su voz sonaba áspera, su garganta estaba seca, debería conseguir un vaso de agua, eso podía esperar, definitivamente. Ahora estaba más interesado en la figura de Eric, visiblemente más joven, más gordito y lleno de complejos e inseguridades que ocultaba tras miles de máscaras de odio, mentiras, frialdad, hipocresía, desprecio y miedo.

Toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia había odiado a Eric, pero entonces un día cualquiera, mientras jugaba videojuegos en casa de Stan, se quedó dormido y despertó casado con Eric, 11 años en el futuro. Y amo absolutamente todo de él, su sincera sonrisa, su mirada amable y la forma en que había dicho que era feliz con él.

Eric, la persona que nunca creía que podría darle algo como amor o una familia.

El camino hasta ese punto fue en palabras de Kyle: Extenso y complicado, terriblemente complicado. Agotador en muchos aspectos, porque Eric no confiaba en él, avanzaba con pasos pequeños y no lo haría fácil para Kyle o sus terapeutas.

A veces, en la soledad de su habitación, la idea fugaz de rendirse cruzaba su mente, pero no lo hizo.

A veces, creía que era egoísta. Había ocasiones en las que sentía que estaba haciendo esto solo para él, solo para su felicidad.

Y tal vez, tal vez tenía razón.

Seis meses después, todo su arduo trabajo valió la pena.

 _—Gracias, Kyle. —_ Ahí, Kyle vislumbro una pequeña sonrisa. Era nada comparada a la que Kyle puede recordar, pero, es todo lo que Kyle quiere, todo lo que necesita para no darse por vencido.

También entendió que Eric necesitaba esto, que lo necesitaba a él, Kyle estuvo bien con ser solo su amigo, su apoyo incondicional, él sería lo que Eric necesitará, si necesitaba a un amigo para hablar o llorar, Kyle estaría ahí.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y su mano derecha acarició gentilmente su cabello castaño, Kyle recuerda lo difícil que fue mantener sus manos lejos del cabello de Eric una vez que pudo sentirlo entre sus dedos, gratamente descubrió que el cabello de Eric siempre olía a fresas.

El mando del videojuego cayó de las manos de Kenny, Eric cayó hacia el hombro del rubio y Kyle frunció su ceño. No le gusto, se movió lentamente y en silencio, sujeto a Eric suavemente y lo separó de Kenny. Cuando acomodo al castaño con algunos cojines que había en el piso y lanzó a Kenny lejos de Eric, Kyle se sintió satisfecho.

Por alguna razón, recordó a Stan. Su amigo le había dicho alguna vez que sus celos eran absurdos, porque según sus palabras _"solo a ti te puede gustar Cartman."_ Stan le sonreía pícaramente y le daría tres palmaditas en la espalda.

Kyle confió en las palabras de su amigo.

Solo para que un año más tarde Wendy le robara el primer beso de Eric, frente a cientos de personas -Stan, incluido- y bien, después de eso disculpa si Kyle es un poco paranoico o celoso.

Kyle se quejó con su mejor amigo y no le hablo a Stan por dos meses completos, aunque al bastardo no parecía importarle y cada vez que lo veía haciendo berrinches, le sonreía altaneramente, como si él supiera algo que él no.

Pese a todo, Stan siempre estuvo ahí para él. Cuando le contó que estaba terriblemente, perdidamente enamorado del Culón, le sonrió y le dijo que lo apoyaría en todo, a él y a Eric. Y fue más que solo apoyo, por alguna razón Stan parecía estar más desesperado que él cada vez que Kyle quería lanzar la toalla.

Stan fue sin duda una pieza clave para alcanzar su felicidad.

—Estúpido pobre... — Eric hablo entre sueños. Su ceño ligeramente fruncido, sus mejillas regordetas, suaves y adorables, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos y carnosos.

El corazón de Kyle se aceleró.

Hay una idea estúpida en su mente.

Nunca pudo perdonarse por haber permitido que Wendy robara el primer beso de Eric, entonces: Aquí estaba, dos años antes de que eso suceda, teniendo la oportunidad de besar a Eric. Siendo solo detenido por el pensamiento de ser 11 años mayor que él y que, obviamente Eric aun no lo ama, ni siquiera contempla esa posibilidad.

— ¡Que te jodan! — Algo que aprendió de la vida, es que debes tomar los riesgos sin importar el resultado.

Kyle se inclinó sobre Eric, su corazón latía sin control alguno, el pensamiento de detenerse cruzó varias veces por su cabeza, pero era desplazado por el deseo de besar a Eric, de tener el primer beso de Eric.

Sí, Kyle definitivamente era egoísta. Podrías culparlo por querer esto.

Su mano derecha sujetó el mentón del castaño, cerró sus ojos y finalmente unió sus labios con los de Eric, el beso sabía a chocolate, fue bastante inocente, nada comparado a los besos apasionados y desenfrenados que solía tener, pero era suficiente para hacerlo ver las estrellas y la luna.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — La voz de Stan hizo que Kyle apartara sus labios de la boca del castaño, sus ojos verdes encontraron la mirada confundida de un Stan mucho más joven. — ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¡¿Y qué jodidos le haces a Cartman?! — Todas las alarmas de Stan se activaron.

Bien, Kyle probablemente lo jodió un poco.

Cómo explicar esto de manera coherente y sin hacerlo ver como un pervertido. Bastante difícil, a decir verdad.

Un desconocido en la sala de tu casa, un adulto, un adulto desconocido en la sala de tu casa besando a uno de tus amigos mientras dormía.

—Apártate de él, ahora mismo. — Kyle siguió las órdenes de Stan, levantó sus manos hacia arriba en señal de rendición, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco la situación era ridículamente extraña. — Voy a llamar a la policía, maldito pervertido. — Kyle se alegraría de la preocupación que Stan presenta por el bienestar de Eric, pero en su posición, debe preocuparse primero por él mismo.

— ¡Espera, Stan! — El pelinegro parecía más sorprendido y preocupado, ¿Por qué o cómo es que ese desconocido conoce su nombre? — Sé que no vas a creerme, pero soy yo. Soy Kyle.

La preocupación de Stan crece al doble al oír el nombre de Kyle y darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo no está en la sala, en donde lo dejó completamente dormido hace veinte minutos.

— ¿Dónde está Kyle?

—Aquí, — El judío se señala y le sonríe a Stan. — Te lo juro Stan, soy Kyle, así es como luzco 11 años en el futuro.

—Claaaarooo. — Stan no le cree, no es nada nuevo, considerando que sus padres habían hecho algo parecido a esto solo para asustar a su hijo. — ¿Y tú eres un alcohólico? ¿Drogadicto? ¿Qué clase de terrible futuro le espera a Kyle?

—No me crees, lo entiendo. — Kyle cerró sus ojos. — ¿Recuerdas el estanque Stark cuando teníamos trece?

Stan parece dudar un poco, pero finalmente asiente.

—Fue cuando te dije que...

—... Estabas confundido, porque creías que te gustaba Kenny. — Es algo demasiado personal, íntimo, no es algo que puedas saber con facilidad, porque esa fue la primera y última vez que hablaron sobre eso.

— ¿Kyle?

—Hola, Stan.

 **K &E**

—Esto es... — Stan busco la palabra dentro de su cabeza, — curioso. Extraño, raro.

—Por favor Stan, es South Park. Te aseguro que esto es nada comparado con lo que te tocará vivir hasta que salgas del jodido pueblo. — Kyle se permitió tomar prestadas las palabras de Eric, y cuánta razón había tenido cuando le dijo eso.

Stan tomó esas palabras como verdad.

—Creo que después de esto nada me sorprenderá. — El pelirrojo sujeto el vaso de jugo entre sus manos, quería reír por la declaración de Stan y decirle que definitivamente no debería creer eso.

—Déjame contradecir eso. — Kyle rió suavemente.

—Pruébame. — Stan lo retó sonriendo también. Kyle levanto su mano derecha y señalo con orgullo el hermoso anillo de bodas.

—Estoy casado. — Dijo.

Stan elevó su ceja derecha, lo observo sin decir palabra alguna, Kyle podía leer perfectamente sus pensamientos, ¿Eso que tiene de raro o sorprendente?

—Felizmente casado con Eric Theodore Cartman. — Kyle habría deseado tener una cámara fotográfica.

— ¡No jodas! ¡Pero tú odias a Cartman! ¡Cartman te odia más que a nada en el mundo! — Kyle pensó que era algo bueno que estuvieran teniendo esta conversación en la cocina, de otra manera Stan y sus gritos hubieran despertado a Kenny y Eric.

—Es algo difícil de explicar.

Hay un cómodo silencio entre ambos, Stan sigue procesando la información que Kyle le ha dicho y el judío lo deja hacerlo.

Cuando hicieron pública su relación hubo asombro e incredulidad por parte de algunos, apoyo y rechazo por igual.

No se sorprendió al saber que casi todos sus amigos los apoyaron -después de que se recuperaron del shock inicial-, lo que realmente lo sorprendió fue tener el apoyo de sus padres, pero el rechazo de Lian. Cualquiera diría que sería al revés.

Eric peleó con su madre muchas veces después de eso, finalmente después de tres años, Eric no quiso saber nada de ella. Era triste, era doloroso, especialmente para Eric.

—Así que... — Stan lo saca de su nube de pensamientos. — ¿Casado con Cartman?

—Casado con Eric y tengo una niña de cuatro años, la adoptamos. — Stan observa detenidamente la radiante y feliz sonrisa de Kyle, aún no puede creer que esa felicidad sea gracias a Cartman, el niño que duerme tranquilamente en su sala.

—Estoy feliz por ti, amigo.

—Gracias. — El pelinegro le sonríe y Kyle no puede evitar pensar que esa sonrisa de Stan, ya la conoce. Pero Stan le da también tres palmaditas en la espalda y todo para Kyle cobra sentido.

El por qué Stan no se sorprendió cuando le dijo que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Eric. Su apoyo incondicional, la manera de alentarlo cada vez que parecía estar dándose por vencido.

 _—Vas a arrepentirte si te rindes, Kyle._ — ¡El bastardo ya sabía! ¡Por que el mismo se lo había contado (una versión 11 años mayor)!

—De verdad muchas gracias, Stan. — Y ahora, este "gracias" es más que solo una palabra, es aprecio, es felicidad por tener a un amigo tan bueno como Stan, es todo lo que Kyle es. Todo lo que puede entregarle.

—No es nada, Kyle. Si Cartman te hace feliz, entonces yo los apoyo.

—Él va a cambiar mucho, Stan. Y yo lo voy a ayudar, mi versión más joven claro está. —Stan asiente. — Pero habrá momentos en los que va a querer rendirse, te pido que no lo dejes hacerlo. — Esto es importante, piensa Kyle, porque su amigo es una pieza fundamental para que el rompecabezas encaje a la perfección. — Por favor amigo, amo a Eric más de lo que puedas imaginar, amo lo que tengo con él ahora, amo la familia que tengo con él...

—Kyle...

—No me dejes darme por vencido o voy a arrepentirme lo que me reste de vida.

—No lo haré, te lo prometo Kyle. — Stan le sonríe y Kyle puede ver la determinación en su mirada, es la misma que él vio durante varios años, la misma mirada que vio el día de su boda cuando Stan le entre los anillos de bodas.

Un suspiro de alivio abandonó sus labios.

Y ya que estaba aquí, ¿Por qué no evitar otra desgracia?

—Por cierto, déjame advertirte sobre Wendy, — Él podía evitar eso, incluso si ahora ya tenía el primer beso de Eric, podía evitar que Wendy lo besara.

Stan se quedó repentinamente solo en la cocina de su casa, sin la oportunidad de saber lo que Kyle había querido decir sobre "advertirle sobre Wendy".

 **K &E**

Kyle observó a Eric dormir.

Se lleva la galleta que tiene en su mano hacia la boca y la muerde, Kyle siente que podría llorar, el sabor es más que delicioso, un segundo mordisco y la galleta se acabó.

Su madre hace esas galletas y Kyle había pensado que no estaban mal para ser saludables, sin embargo, aunque el sabor es casi el mismo, hay algo en las galletas que preparo Eric, algo diferente, algo que les da ese sabor único e inigualable.

No lo sabe y no podrá saberlo durante un tiempo.

— ¿Kyle? — Stan está parado en el marco de la entrada de la sala de estar.

—Ummm, hola. — El pelirrojo se da la vuelta para ver a Stan.

— ¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASO EN LA NARIZ? — Finalmente la voz de Stan logra despertar a Cartman y a Kenny.

Kyle no puede evitar regresar su mirada a Eric, el culón bostezo y se tallo los ojos para intentar alejar al sueño. Kenny le da igual, sin embargo.

—No me creerías si te dijera. — Murmura Kyle. Stan está a punto de decir _"pruébame"_ pero la última vez que dijo eso, descubrió que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba casado con la persona menos esperada.

—Ok, no me digas más, solo vamos a limpiarte.

Pero Kyle no presta atención a Stan, demasiado concentrado en Cartman.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo estúpido judío?

Bueno, ese iba a ser un largo camino por recorrer.

 **K &E**

— ¿Kyle? ¡¿Sabes qué hora es?! — Stan se escucha soñoliento, Kyle sonríe al saber que ha interrumpido las preciosas horas de sueño del pelinegro.

—Las cuatro de la madrugada. — Responde, casi tarareando.

— ¡¿Qué jodidos quieres?!

—Debí haberlo sabido, — dice Kyle tranquilamente, a su lado Eric duerme profundamente, no hay nada que lo agoté más que una buena ronda de sexo. — Cuando me queje de Wendy robándome el primer beso de Eric, tú me miraste como se mira a un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche por nada.

Hay silencio del otro lado de la línea, después Stan comienza a reírse.

— ¡Así que finalmente lo descubriste! ¡Maldito pervertido abusador de menores! — Cuarenta y seis segundos después, Stan dejó de reírse. — Espere demasiado para esto y valió cada maldito segundo.

—Muy gracioso Stan. — A Kyle no pareció divertirlo esta situación. — ¡¿Sabes cuantas veces planeé matar a Wendy?! — El pelirrojo casi podía ver la cara pálida de Stan.

—Amigo, tú estás demente.

—Sí, lo sé. Solo no te metas con Eric y estarás a salvo.

—Te lo juro.

—Gracias por no dejar que me rindiera, Stan.

—Iba a cortarte las pelotas si lo hacías.

Kyle cortó la llamada, dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y se acurruco cerca de Eric, lo abrazo gentilmente para no despertarlo, hundió su nariz en el cabello suave de Eric y se dejó llevar por la calidez y el cansancio.

Mañana tenía algo interesante que contarle a Eric.

—Te amo, Eric.

* * *

Y bien, que tal... cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

Por cierto, sé que dije que solo serian dos capítulos. Pero podría haber un tercero con propuesta de matrimonio y lemon.

PD:

Recuerden que esto es KYMAN

Kyle Activo x Cartman Pasivo.


	3. Kyle Finds Eric

**III**

 **Kyle Finds Eric.**

— ¿Qué estoy olvidando? — Eric observó la mesa del restaurante, obviamente elegante, no por nada era el más caro de la ciudad, un solo vaso de agua mineral valía por lo menos treinta dólares. Kenny diría que este era un gasto innecesario y podría morir de un infarto al ver el precio de su mejor vino.

Su mejor vino, que estaba en su mesa junto a dos copas.

—Nada. — Kyle sonrió, movió la silla de Eric y le indico que se sentara. — ¿No puedo simplemente invitarte a cenar? — Kyle tomó asiento frente a su pareja y en seguida el vino les fue servido por un sonriente camarero.

—Supongo que sí. — El castaño aceptó la copa que le fue dada, después otra copa fue servida para Kyle.

Eric probó el vino, el dulce sabor del líquido rojizo fue suficiente para encantarle. Un segundo sorbo y la copa se separó de sus labios, su novio tenía gustos exquisitos, aunque caros, pero Kyle se podía permitir ciertos caprichos, no por nada se había graduado con honores y ahora era parte de una prestigiosa firma de abogados.

—Es solo que, si me hubieras dicho que la cena sería aquí, ya sabes... — Eric sonrió coquetamente, sus labios húmedos le dieron un toque más sensual. — Me habría puesto bonito.

Kyle sonrió levemente, no es que Eric no estuviera vestido para la ocasión, llevaba un traje igual que él, era inusual que sus horarios coincidieran un martes por la noche, especialmente por el trabajo de Kyle. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo movió mar y tierra para lograr tener tiempo. Interceptó a Eric esa misma mañana y casualmente le dijo que saldrían a cenar después del trabajo.

—Te ves precioso Eric.

—Ya lo sé. — Kyle vió la sonrisa de Eric y se encontró suspirando por ella. Porque ahora era hermosa, era verdadera.

El menú llegó en las manos de una linda chica de ojos castaños, naturalmente coqueta y de fácil sonrisa. Ella extendió el menú para Eric y prestó especial atención a Kyle, esforzándose para que pareciera un accidente el roce de sus manos.

—Lo siento. — Ella fingió timidez, culpa y arrepentimiento por el "accidente".

Kyle intentó ser cordial con la dama, le dio una falsa sonrisa de amabilidad y le contestó con un simple:

—No importa. — El judío suspiro, busco con la mirada al camarero que le había servido el vino, no quería que esta mujer arruine su noche, mucho menos la cosa especial que tenía planeada. Vio sobre la carta del menú, Eric se reía de él.

— ¿Te estoy divirtiendo, _querido_?

— ¿Por qué piensas eso, _cariño_? — Eric había usado la voz más melosa que tenía y eso no estaba bien, no porque no le gustara, ¡Carajo, que le encantaba! Tal vez más de lo que debería. El problema es que Kyle quería ser romántico aquí.

¡Que quería proponerle matrimonio, no que follaran en los baños!

La camarera tosió levemente, sus mejillas se habían enrojecido, quizás se sentía avergonzada con la situación frente a ella o quizás estaba apenada por intentar coquetear con un hombre gay frente a su pareja. Ciertamente esa noche no lo descubriría.

Cuando la camarera se fue con sus órdenes, Kyle suspiró aliviado, esperaba que la próxima vez que la vieran, ella fuera un poco más profesional y discreta.

—Eres todo un galán, _Kahl_.

—Sí, bueno... No me importa. — Kyle dijo, la camarera, sus compañeras en la firma de abogados, cualquier otra mujer u hombre, a Kyle no le llamaban la atención, no de forma romántica o sexual.

Él tenía a Eric y era todo lo que quería y pronto, él podría decírselo a todo el mundo. Podría presumir que Eric había aceptado casarse con él, tendrían toda una vida para pertenecerse.

Kyle se preguntó si era normal que no estuviera tan nervioso como se creería. Él tenía una ventaja después de todo.

Sabía que Eric diría que sí.

Sus manos jugaron con la pequeña caja dentro del bolsillo de su saco, Kyle quería que todo fuera perfecto, el buen vino, una cena deliciosa, la música del piano que comenzaría a tocar exactamente cuando Kyle se lo indicará al camarero, la iluminación se atenuaría, entonces Kyle le diría lo importante que es para él, había ensayado un discurso, pero seguramente lo olvidaría en el momento e iría directamente a la pregunta:

 _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Y Eric respondería que...

— _¿Sí?_ — Aparentemente mientras Kyle fantaseaba, el celular de Eric había sonado. El suyo también estaba vibrando dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, era Gerald. —Espera, Sheila... tranquilízate. — Eric trato de entender los gritos y lloriqueos de la mujer. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Irene, — dijo Sheila más tranquila, dos segundos después el llanto regreso. Eric comenzó a asustarse. — ¡LA TRAJIMOS AL HOSPITAL! ¡ELLA SE CAYÓ Y HABÍA SANGRE! Y... Y... — No era necesario que Eric le dijera a Kyle lo que sucedía, los gritos de Sheila los había escuchado medio mundo dentro del restaurante.

Obviamente esa noche no hubo una propuesta de matrimonio.

Cuando la pareja llegó al hospital, corriendo, gritando y maldiciendo a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, encontraron a Sheila cargando a Irene, la niña lucía bien, solo había una pequeña bandita en su rodilla y una gasa en su brazo.

La niña podía irse a casa.

—Intente llamarte, pero no respondiste. — Gerald palmeo su hombro.

Aparentemente Sheila había exagerado.

 **K &E**

Kyle supo cuál era el problema.

Él sabía que Eric diría que sí, pero no sabía cuándo lo diría.

Tres meses atrás, Kyle pensó que para esta fecha ya estarían planeando una boda, no que estarían viendo una vieja película, mientras esperaban que las palomitas estuvieran listas; no es que lo odiara. Cualquier cosa que hicieran juntos era increíble. Pero entonces Kyle estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

Seis intentos fallidos ya no era mera casualidad. Algo en el jodido universo no quería que Kyle le hiciera la pregunta más importante a Eric.

La última vez, fue una llamada _urgente_ del trabajo de Eric ¿Es que la maldita compañía no podía hacer nada sin su _director de finanzas_?

Uno de esos intentos fallidos, pudo haber sido culpa suya. Pero Kyle no se arrepiente de haber golpeado al bastardo que coqueteo con su futuro esposo, esa noche, sin embargo, tuvo el mejor sexo de su vida. Al parecer a Eric le encendía ese lado posesivo de él.

— ¿Sucede algo bueno? — Eric lanzó el cojín que los separaba unos buenos diez centímetros y se arrastró hacia el pelirrojo.

Su domingo marchaba bien, despertó con la sonrisa de Eric y su usual buenos días, un desayuno en familia y una mañana ajetreada porque Sheila llegó de último minuto, esperando poder llevarse a Irene algunos días.

Kyle aún no descubre cómo decirle que no a su madre cuando se trataba de Irene, la mujer era peligrosa. Esperaba que Eric tuviera algún plan, porque de otra manera Irene seria como su hermana en lugar de su hija.

—Me preguntaba si tienes alguno de esos malvados planes para evitar que mi madre nos robe a Irene. — El castaño le observó brevemente, después sonrió.

—Tal vez tenga uno o varios. — Desde la cocina escucharon como el horno de microondas se detenía y había un largo pitido que indicaba que sus palomitas estaban listas.

Eric fue quien se levantó por ellas, Kyle puso pausa a la película, de todos modos, ya había perdido el hilo de la historia. Escucho al castaño en la cocina, buscando un bol para las palomitas. La pantalla de la televisión se había detenido en la escena de dos niños corriendo por un pasillo. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

¿Quizás simplemente debería dejar de buscar el momento perfecto y simplemente preguntarle? ¿Qué tal ahora? Podría ir a la cocina y mientras Eric come palomitas decirle, no podrías decir que no era original.

No.

No era así como se suponía que sería. Tenía que ser especial.

Kyle sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans un pequeño aro de oro blanco, era sencillo pero precioso. Lo había enamorado desde que lo vio y lo imagino en el dedo de Eric, era perfecto.

La caja de terciopelo azul que resguardaba el anillo ya se había estropeado, los nervios de Kyle por cada intento fallido habían hecho que sus manos la desgastaran al jugar con ella todo el tiempo, quizás mañana pasaría por la joyería y pediría otra. Seguramente la empleada iba a reírse de él, porque bueno... ya han pasado tres meses desde que lo compro.

—Por cierto, _Kyel_... — Kyle cerró su puño, ocultando el anillo de la mirada de Eric. — Wendy dice que estamos invitados a su boda el próximo mes. — El castaño dejó el bol lleno de palomitas sobre la mesa de centro, ignorando por completo la fría y molesta mirada de su pareja.

Kyle odiaba a Wendy.

Había dos razones para ello.

La primera y la que definido su total odio por la mujer, fue el incidente cuando tenían 17 años, Kyle nunca olvidaría cómo es que Wendy sujeto a Eric por los hombros y juntos su boca con la del castaño. Su sangre de Jersey hirvió, casi se lanzó a Wendy y estuvo a punto de golpearla, Stan fue quien lo evitó. Tenía que darle crédito al hombre, ver a su novia besar a otro y mantenerse cuerdo.

Kyle no había tenido una segunda razón para odiarla, la primera le bastaba y sobraba, felizmente descubrió que podía odiarla más.

¿Por qué demonios Wendy iba a casarse antes que él? ¡Literalmente Wendy y su pareja se conocieron hace meses!, Eric y él se conocían de toda la vida, incluso ya eran padres, más casados no pueden estar.

—Eric.

— ¿Sí?

—Tú... Te gustaría... ya sabes ¿Tener una boda?

Los segundos pasaron en silencio, era la primera vez que Kyle contempló la posibilidad de que Eric dijera que no. Entonces, seguramente había hecho algo mal, ¿Su futuro con Eric estaba en riesgo por su culpa? El anillo en su mano parecía querer fusionarse con su carne, por la fuerza con la que Kyle lo presionaba.

—Sí, me gustaría. Especialmente si tú eres el novio.

—Bueno, definitivamente yo seré el novio. — El judío sonrió, el miedo y los nervios se fueron. — Y tú mi linda novia.

—No usare un vestido, pero podría utilizar un velo. — Entonces Eric tomó una de las mantas de Irene que aún no había recogido, y la cómodo sobre su cabeza, algunos mechones castaños sobresalían y así, vestido aún con su pijama, un poco despeinado, una sábana sobre su cabeza y una sonrisa en sus labios, Kyle lo supo. — ¿Acaso no soy hermoso?

Kyle asintió, sin palabras. Porque realmente Eric era lo más hermoso que pudo pasarle.

Otras personas no lo sabían, pero no por eso era menos insultante cada vez que le preguntaban ¿Por qué Eric? No era la cuestión de que fuese un hombre, era la cuestión de estética. Eric era pequeño y gordito -no tanto como cuando eran niños-. Kyle había crecido, por supuesto anticipaba eso, también, gracias al ejercicio que hacía junto a Eric sus músculos se habían tonificado y sus compañeras solían decirle que era guapo.

Simplemente no podían creer que a Kyle pudiera _gustarle_ Eric.

Y tenían razón, simplemente no podía solo gustarle. Kyle _amaba_ a Eric.

— ¿Te casarías conmigo?

—Eso suena como una propuesta.

—Suena como una propuesta, porque lo es. — El pelirrojo sujeto la mano de Eric.

— _Judío_ , no veo ningún anillo en mi dedo.

—Lo resolveremos. —Sonrió. — Te comprare un anillo caramelo. *

Eric entrecerró sus ojos, aun pensando que todo era un simple juego.

—No puedo creer cuán ambicioso eres _Kahl_. Ve por todo tu oro judío y cómprame un anillo apropiado.

—Eso es lo que hice. — Kyle deslizó rápidamente el anillo en el dedo de Eric, alegrandose de que le quedara perfectamente. —Entonces ¿Te casarías conmigo?

— _Estúpido judío_... esto es... — Eric extendió su mano frente a él, realmente había un anillo en su dedo, Kyle en verdad le había pedido que se casara con él.

Kyle le estaba pidiendo que se quedara.

— ¿De verdad quieres pasar el resto de tu vida atrapado conmigo?

—Quiero. — La sábana cayó al piso cuando Eric dejó de sujetarla, Kyle elevo su mano y acarició la mejilla del castaño.

—Voy a cortarle las bolas si alguna vez me engañas. — Advirtió. — Y haré algo mucho peor que darte de comer a tus padres en Chile si me abandonas. ¿Aun quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sí.

—Yo... sí, quiero casarme contigo también.

—Bien, es un alivio. No tendré que secuestrarte entonces.

Hay un silencio cómodo entre ambos, antes de que sus labios se encuentren, un beso iniciado con suavidad y dulzura, Kyle pronto le pidió a Eric más, un beso que lo hiciera perderse en la locura, el castaño respondió abriendo su boca. Cerró sus ojos y lo último que vio fueron los hermosos ojos verdes de Kyle llenos de amor y deseo.

Lo amaba y lo deseaba.

Eric disfruto el beso, dejó que el pelirrojo tuviera el control, después de todo Kyle era un genio no solo en el ámbito legal. Los besos y el sexo eran como una segunda especialidad en él.

Dejo de pensar en nada que no fuera el beso, en las manos de Kyle, una posándose tras de su nuca para acercarle más, la otra se deslizó tras su espalda y le sostuvo con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo que fuese a irse. ¿Cómo si quiera él querría irse? Este era su lugar, en una modesta casa en California, junto a su familia, junto a Kyle.

Deseo que el beso durara por siempre. Pero finalmente ambos necesitaban respirar.

— ¿Deberíamos subir? — Entre jadeos y tratando de regularizar su respiración, Eric hablo. Probablemente el pelirrojo habría dicho que sí, claro si no estuviera más concentrado en los labios húmedos y delicioso del castaño.

En su lugar, Kyle susurro:

—Te deseo. — Su voz ronca y sensual, sus ojos ardiendo en deseo y lujuria.

Eric se rió, ¿Por qué gastar tiempo? El sofá se veía, de hecho, bastante cómodo.

Contra cualquier pronóstico fue Eric quien inició un segundo beso, tomando con ferocidad los labios de Kyle, su lengua delineo lo labios de su pareja, los mordisqueo y chupo. Era extraño que Kyle cediera el control de la situación, por lo general le gustaba controlar todo en aspecto del sexo y Eric no se quejaba por eso, porque su pareja sabía lo que hacía, sabía cómo le gustaban los besos, había memorizado cada lugar que encendía a Eric y podía llevarlo al más grande placer.

La perspectiva de Eric cambió radicalmente cuando Kyle le empujó hacia abajo y demandó el control del beso. Kyle parecía desesperado, su beso era salvaje, voraz, usaba su lengua y la empujaba dentro de su boca, Eric hacia lo mejor para responderle, sus gemidos se ahogaban en el beso.

Kyle se apartó repentinamente, quería preguntar que sucedía, ¿Por qué se había detenido?

—Ky...—

—Ropa fuera. — Fueron las únicas palabras coherentes que pudo decir antes de que la lujuria dominara por completo su racionalidad. La roba debería de irse, había mucha de ella cubriendo la piel de Eric y la suya.

El castaño no pudo evitar una pequeña risita, desesperadamente y con algo parecido a la frustración Kyle intentó desabotonar la blusa de su pijama, finalmente cuando se rindió, optó por comportarse como un auténtico _"hombre de las cavernas"_ al forzar los botones y romperlos.

La próxima vez que fuera al centro comercial recordaría comprar pijamas como la de Kyle, camisetas simples que se quitaban con facilidad.

—Vas a pagar eso, _judío_.

—Lo haré, ahora solo cállate y déjame hacerte el amor.

—Kyle... — susurro en el oído del pelirrojo, Kyle se deleitó con ese gemido, sus manos siguieron recorriendo el cuerpo desnudo del castaño, maravillándome por la hermosa piel que poseía, por el perfecto cuerpo que estaba rendido baja él, su lengua saboreaba el pecho de Eric, sus manos dibujaban la silueta del castaño, grabando en su memoria cada cambio desde la última vez que lo toco.

Contó y tocó todos los lunares de Eric, había uno debajo de su oído izquierdo, en su dedo corazón e índice había otro escondido, si no sabías dónde buscar, en el interior de sus muslos había tres, si Kyle los uniera formaría un triángulo perfecto. Sus manos se deslizaron entre sus piernas, Eric se abrió para él sin protesta alguna y Kyle lo premió con un beso.

Los labios de Eric, eran adictivos, dulces, suaves y voluminosos, casi siempre los llevaba al natural, pero a veces cuando quería ser atrevido o coqueto, acentuaba su noto rosa natural con un brillo labial sin color. En situaciones así, par Kyle era aún más difícil mantenerse lejos de esos labios.

La lengua de Kyle delineo nuevamente los labios del castaño, Eric abrió su boca y Kyle mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, su lengua se adentró en la boca de Eric y la exploró a profundidad.

Sus manos recorrían lentamente la figura del castaño, la piel suave y con olor a vainilla, le sentía temblar, podía sentir también la impaciencia y el deseo, su respiración comenzaba a ser entrecortada y buscaba el contacto con su cuerpo más que nunca, gruño suavemente cuando una de las manos de Eric rozo su miembro erecto.

Caliente.

El ambiente se sentía cada vez más caliente.

Eric no quería quedarse atrás y alentado por la situación comenzó a tocar a Kyle, su cintura, los músculos en su vientre, su perfecto pecho, su piel estaba encendida, caliente. Kyle soltó un suspiro, las manos de Eric acariciaban sus brazos con dedicación.

Kyle a cambio se dedicó a recorrer con ímpetu el pecho del castaño, besando y chupando, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas por toda el área, su cuello tampoco se salvó, Eric soltaba pequeños suspiros y gemidos, su miembro completamente despierto.

— ¡Ahgh! — Gimieron los dos cuando sus erecciones rozaron contra el otro, el contacto fue corto, pero suficiente para hacerles delirar en ansias y deseo. Sin poder aguantar más, Kyle sonrió para después bajar hacia la entrepierna de Eric y con suavidad separó sus piernas.

—¡Ahhhgg! ¡Kyle~! — El húmedo contacto en su vientre baja con lentitud, hasta toparse con su miembro completamente erecto.

La lengua del pelirrojo delineo con lentitud el pene de Eric, desde la punta hasta la base, deteniéndose en los testículos para chuparlos y morderlos suavemente sin lastimarlo. Escucharlo gemir y llamarlo con aquella voz entre cortada lo encendían, su erección también pedía a gritos ser atendida, pero en ese momento lo que quería era darle placer al castaño, hacer que lo disfrutara.

Eric enredo sus manos entre el cabello rojo de Kyle, teniendo toda la intención de detenerlo, pero solo consiguió dejarlas quietas ahí, cerrando con fuerza los puños cada vez que la boca de Kyle tomaba por completo su pene dentro de su boca.

Segundos después, se corrió en la boca del pelirrojo, una fuerte corriente de placer recorrió cada esquina de su cuerpo, su espalda se arqueo y los pensamientos lógicos abandonaron por completo su razón, sus ojos brumosos y aun llenos de placer, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada, tratando de regularizarla.

Kyle se llevó la mano derecha a la boca, pequeñas gotitas de semen escurrían de su barbilla, entonces Kyle abrió su boca, escupiendo el semen mezclado con su propia saliva en su mano. No tenían lubricante a la mano e ir hasta su habitación por la botella solo sería perder tiempo, así que Kyle improvisaba.

—Si no quisiera tu polla dentro de mi ahora mismo, te diría que eso es asqueroso. — Eric sonrió levemente.

—Sí, bueno... Puedo ir por el lubricante si quieres. — Kyle sonrió también, sabía cuan impaciente estaba Eric, porque él mismo también lo estaba, era casi doloroso seguir reprimiéndose. Quería hundirse dentro de Eric, empujar fuertemente, ir tan profundo como fuera posible.

—Si te atreves voy a... — Eric se vio interrumpido por la sensación viscosa del semen y la saliva que le invadió con el primer dedo dentro de su cuerpo.

—Relájate... — Pidió, obviamente no es la primera vez que tienen relaciones sexuales, pero Kyle odiaría lastimarlo.

—Vamos Kyel, conozco tu tamaño, he tenido tu pene dentro de mí más veces de lo que puedo recordar. — El segundo dedo ingresó poco después, se movía dentro y fuera, separándose en tijera para volver a salir y momentos después entrar de nuevo y repetir esta acción. — Ummm... eso se siente bien...

— ¿Te gusta? — el castaño asintió, sus ojos llorosos, esta vez nublados por el placer, el deseo y la ansiedad.

—Sí, me gusta. — Dijo mientras observaba fijamente a Kyle, — ¡Ahhhggm!

Tomó una pequeña distancia, la suficiente como para apreciarlo por completo.

Ambos se miran fijamente, ahora mismo no existe nadie aparte de ellos dos, el mundo puede terminarse ahora mismo, poco les importaría, sólo desean tocar y ser tocados, Eric anhelante por otro beso, se entrega a Eric con cada beso y él hace lo mismo, le entrega todo, su ser, su alma, su corazón, todo desde la punta de sus pies hasta la última hebra de cabello es de Kyle.

—Eres mío. — Declaro tomando una de las manos de Eric, besó la palma de la mano y después el anillo. —Sólo mío.

Los dedos de Kyle en su interior se sentían muy bien, tanto que había comenzado a mover las caderas inconscientemente buscando más contacto, más profundidad, más fuerza. Para su mala suerte los retiro segundos después, bufando molesto busco los ojos del pelirrojo.

Una sonrisa y un beso depositado en el interior de sus muslos y Kyle comenzó a guiar su pene hasta su entrada, el castaño cerró sus ojos y gimió cuando Kyle comenzó a abrirse paso dentro de él, iba lento, gentilmente, trataba de controlarse, intentando provocar el mínimo malestar.

Kyle empujaba más y más profundo dentro de él. — Kyle... — Gimió el nombre del pelirrojo.

Segundos después Kyle se hallaba por completo dentro de él, quedándose completamente quieto, duro, caliente, palpitando, deseando poder moverse de inmediato. Su mano viajó por su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre, su propio cuerpo se sentía extraño, las mariposas en su estómago no dejaban de revolotear, causándole un cosquilleo e inevitables ganas de llorar, se sentía tan feliz, tan completo ahora mismo, que bien podría morir.

—Comenzare a moverme, — Había dicho Kyle, Eric asintió y el pelirrojo comenzó a deslizarse hacia afuera, para después volver a empujar. Kyle repitió la acción anterior, despacio, con suavidad para no lastimar a Eric.

—Uhmm... —Eric extendió su mano y Kyle la tomó, entrelazando los dedos, Eric gimió cuando Kyle salió completamente para volver a entrar de una sola embestida, lo suaves suspiros y gemidos siguieron cuando Kyle comenzó con gentiles embestidas. — ¡Maldición! Ahhh...

Su mano derecha se aferraba al agarre de Kyle, la izquierda cubría su boca, cada empuje era certero, delicioso, se sentía tan bien, sus labios dejaban salir vergonzosos gemidos, el placer comenzaba a consumirlo por completo, Kyle aumentaba cada vez más el ritmo de las embestidas, llegando tan profundo dentro de él, no era suficiente, Eric quería más.

— ¡Mm-más... rápido! ¡Ahgm! — Exigía, Kyle claro está cumpliría cada petición de Eric, todo por verlo satisfecho. — ¡AAAHHHH! — Grito cuando Kyle tocó el punto exacto que lo llevó al borde de la locura.

—Eres tan cálido, Eric. —Soltó la mano de Eric después de dejar un beso en ella, colocó ambas manos sobre el sofá y empujo mucho más fuerte, Eric simplemente le abrazó con fuerza, callando su boca cuando beso a Kyle, el beso más caliente en toda su vida. Los besos para callar los gemidos eran... exquisitos, mejor que cualquier afrodisiaco.

—Mmm-más...

Las piernas del castaño rodearon la cintura de Kyle, empujándolo más contra su cuerpo, dándole a entender que le necesitaba todavía más profundo dentro de él.

Los dos disfrutaban de aquel acto de amor.

Eric ya no pensaba en nada, sólo concentrándose en sentir el placer que Kyle le brindaba cada vez que se empujaba dentro de él. Kyle también estaba totalmente perdido, disfrutando de la calidez con que lo recibía el castaño, ambos sumergidos en la pasión y el deseo.

— ¡Ahhh! — Gimieron ambos, Eric gritó lo más fuerte que pudo cuando llegó al orgasmo por segunda vez derramándose en su vientre y el de Kyle. Sus uñas se encajaron con fuerza en la espalda del pelirrojo, dejando varias heridas superficiales, su respiración era entrecortada, sus pensamientos eran una nube brumosa y difusa.

Kyle le tomó con fuerza de la cintura y le sentó sobre su duro miembro, ni siquiera pudo terminar de disfrutar del segundo orgasmo porque Kyle ya se hallaba penetrándole de nuevo, con desesperación, con fuerza desenfrenada, de nueva cuenta se encontraba duro, Kyle lamió la piel del pecho de Eric, mordisqueo también sus pezones, Eric gemía y se aferraba a la espalda de Kyle, jalando también su cabello.

—Ahhh... Ahhh, Kyle, Kyle... amghg...

—Eric. — Murmuró su nombre con aquella voz rasposa y sensual. — Eric. Só-sólo... un poco más. — Jadeaba soltando las palabras mientras de empujaba más y más profundo dentro del castaño, le abrazo, y pudo escuchar claramente como su corazón latía fuertemente, el aroma de su piel mezclado con la fina capa de sudor que cubría el cuerpo del castaño. Sus manos incapaces de quedarse quietas recorrieron toda su espalda, bajando descaradamente hasta las piernas de Eric.

Se deleito también al observar el rostro del castaño consumido por el placer, la mejor vista de todas. Su frente perlada en sudor, sus mejillas rojas, las lágrimas de placer derramadas que surcaban sus mejillas, un pequeño hilo de saliva que bajaba por su barbilla, la tentación de lamerlo fue mayor y pronto su lengua lamia y mordisqueaba su barbilla, los labios de Eric buscaron con desesperación los suyos, para acallar nuevamente los gemidos.

— ¡Ahhh! — Ninguno de los dos soportaría más tiempo.

En menos de dos segundos, Eric volvía a estar sobre el sofá, sintiendo a Kyle empujar con fuerza y desesperación dentro de él, sus ojos se cerraron y su espalda se arqueó, cuando por tercera vez se corría mientras sentía como Kyle llenaba su interior, ambos respiraban agitadamente, sudados y cansados por el ejercicio realizado.

 **K &E**

Es durante la boda de Wendy que Kyle y Eric anuncian su compromiso, coincidentemente el ramo que Wendy lanzó cayó en las manos de Eric. Ninguno de los dos tenía planeado decirlo en ese momento y lugar, tampoco es que hubiese querido arruinar el momento especial de Wendy -eso era un extra-, simplemente la euforia y la felicidad se desbordaron.

Todo mundo los felicito, los amigos que pudieron librar sus días de trabajo para poder acompañar a Wendy y uno que otro desconocido, su madre es especialmente entusiasta, dejando marcas de su labial en la frente y mejillas de ambos.

Dos semanas después ya tienen una fecha para su boda.

Kyle no se sorprendió cuando Eric dijo:

—12 de enero. — Entonces Kyle sonrío y asintió.

—Me parece perfecto.

 **K &E**

—Muy bien. — El fotógrafo tomó su cámara fotográfica, — Entonces, sonrían por favor.

Kyle quiere decirle que es imposible que sonría más.

—Entonces, finalmente lo hicieron ¿Eh? — Kenny está parado junto a él, el rubio también sonríe.

—Finalmente. — Contestó el pelirrojo.

—Mi arduo trabajo dio frutos. Eric ya no lo hagas llorar, porque ahora no estoy tan cerca para consolarlo. — Kyle está especialmente agradecido con Stan.

—No es mi culpa que sea tan sensible en sus días. — Kenny soltó una carcajada.

—Aquí el sensible eres tú, Eric.

Ambos se observan en silencio, después una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, Kyle se inclinó y dejó un beso en la frente de Eric.

—Tomare la foto. — Les indico el fotógrafo.

Stan, Eric, Kyle y Kenny miraron al frente, cada uno mostrando una sonrisa.

Kyle y Eric sosteniendo sus manos.

Mirando hacia el pasado y sabiendo el futuro, Kyle puede decir que todo valió la pena para llegar hasta este punto.

—

* * *

-Un pequeño punto para aclarar, pretendamos que ser judío y gay no te impide celebrar una boda. Pretendamos porque en realidad sí lo hace.


End file.
